The joystring is a computer-control device with computer controlled force feed back. It provides one hand control for three-dimensional objects as presented in computer graphics with true six degree of freedom input. The computer calculates the theoretical forces on the object as it is moved. The joystring device transmits these back to the hand of the operator. The electronics for two copies of the device were completed, the device driver for the Apollo server computer was written and simple application programs to calibrate and demonstrate the devices were written and debugged.